


in me i carry our sins

by Ashesandmint



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, Post Season 6, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesandmint/pseuds/Ashesandmint
Summary: The past creeps up on him at last, fanged and vengeful. Trampling his dreams of hopeful springs, of family.Reddington is taken, and Liz embarks on a quest to find him.





	in me i carry our sins

The streets were silent. Paris in its entirety held its breath. The stomp of his feet falling on no one’s ears but hers.

He’d decided nothing before going after her. he barely knew what he'd say, what he'd ask. He should probably ask the night sky to answer.

The back of her head was his point of fascination, quickening his step, trying to catch up to her while his insides turned with anxiety.

“Katarina.” Melodic, his voice is shattering.

When she turns around the shadow of the past turns around with her, the pain as well.

It should be contempt, but that was hard for him to muster up after what he'd done. What he'd done to her.

Leaving a killer spy to die for her crimes seemed fitting back then. Leaving a spy killer to die out of anger and rage.

Yet, her ceasing to exist had its toll. Everything comes back to bite him gingerly in the end.

She turns around and a rush of childish, youthful feelings come rushing in. he is reminded of what everything felt like before everything went to hell.

“Raymond?”

The first kiss felt similar to the second kiss, to the needle that went through his chest. Painful, unwanted, unavoidable. Inevitable.  

He loses consciousness fast, with a single word on his mind. His mouth didn’t move, it didn’t allow him to call out for his Elizabeth.

 

* * *

 

“I want to watch Spiderman now.” Her daughter intercuts their drawing activity. The both of them hunched on the floor, color filled papers spread between them. It felt like drawing heaven. “And more candy.”

“Sure. Anything you want.” Elizabeth notes her own words. She duly notes what this means, she won’t be able to say a single _no_ to Agnes.

She gets up to turn on the screen and that’s when Agnes’ question holds her still. It makes her stop. “Mommy, why did you want that man to stay?”

The story was long, too long. And the answer was simple and sure. She doesn’t tell her daughter: _Because I love his existence._

Instead she says: “Because he’s my friend.”

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t answer his phone for three days, and Elizabeth feels like ripping the hair out of her scalp and biting off her tongue when Dembe tells her he’s gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> well! that finale gave me a fleeting family!reunion only to have Red taken away from Agnes and Lizzy a minute later lmao...  
> I read spoliers and knew the whole Katarina business. something bad happened between them that Dom left out that's for sure.  
> anyways this is my newest post finale long-story! the post s5 one "where the light wont follow" has a couple chapters left till it's finished, and then this one'll be my main focus.  
> I'd love to hear you guys' input!! very excited to start this new journey! what do you think will happen next season?


End file.
